


Amychophyle

by silverserpent



Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent
Summary: Part of a series to get me back into writing.  It's all porn. Some explicit, some not.  I'm not sure if you would rate this teen and up or mature?  So I went higher.  First up!  Brought to you by the letter A.Amychophyle -  A person who derives sexual pleasure from being scratched.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Amychophyle

**Author's Note:**

> First in the series. Quick little entry back into the realm of fanfiction and first time writing for these two characters! Hopefully you like it.
> 
> Amychophyle - A person who derives sexual pleasure from being scratched.

They were stuck in another one of the long, drawn-out meetings that frankly both of them detested. United Nations bigwigs were showing up and asking how they could help now that the PPDC didn’t need their help anymore. Not that they would tell them that, because taking funds to support future plans was always a goal as Herc and Mako had made very clear. Repeatedly.

The war was over and they were big damn heroes, but for big damn heroes they still spent a lot of time in boardrooms listening to people yammer on.

Chuck was sitting next to Raleigh at the far end of the table, while Herc and Mako sat at the head of the table, and all the random personnel and world officials lining the table in between. Beautiful Raleigh, who took his job so seriously despite the fact that he also found it incredibly boring, was paying attention to the guy from Germany like his words would cure the common cold. Something about the guilt of letting the whole world down once before or something. Not really ‘or something’ Chuck knew that Raleigh had a gaping wound in his soul for feeling as if he had abandoned the world and now was trying to atone for it as often as possible. Like saving the damn world wasn’t atonement enough, no matter how many times he repeated it to the blonde moron. 

He was just so bored. Chuck glanced at the clock on the wall again and almost groaned out loud. They were on hour three of what he was hoping to be a short hour long meeting. He knew the conference schedule said it was supposed to be all day, but he was hoping he would be excused like he normally was. He didn’t throw as many tantrums after the breach was closed, so maybe they thought he was maturing. That was his fault.

His eyes settled on Raleigh again, sitting attentively, his hands clasped together on the table. He was gorgeous. Chuck had an idea worm to the front of his brain.

He subtly wheeled his chair a few inches closer to Raleigh and brought his right hand off the armrest to land on Raleigh’s leg. He felt the muscles in his leg tense, but Raleigh didn’t flinch above the table. What a good boy.

He started softly scratching with one finger, gently back and forth one inch on the fabric encasing the toned thigh. Just teasing. When it seemed like Raleigh relaxed a bit, thinking that this was as far as Chuck was going, Chuck dug all his fingers in and pulled so slowly, aiming to get all the way up his inner-thigh. 

Raleigh jumped slightly and moved his hands below the table, his left hand grabbing Chuck’s right to stop the movement. Chuck put his other elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, in a look meant to be pondering, but really was to hide a smirk that lit his face.

He turned his captured hand over in Raleigh’s as if to hold hands and Raleigh gave in settling again thinking his antics were over. He would never learn. Chuck moved his thumb an inch above his wrist and dragged his nail from one inch above his wrist, scratching a path to the center of Raleigh’s palm.

He felt a small shiver of excitement tremor down Raleigh’s arm and he turned his head just barely towards Raleigh to hide from the rest of the table and winked at him. Chuck scraped his thumb nail again over that sensitive skin, knowing he was driving Raleigh slowly mad. 

Raleigh squeezed his fingers tight in an alarmed response, so Chuck looked up to see what he was missing and met Mako’s narrowed warning eyes, but there was the lightest pink shade to her cheeks, which meant some of Raleigh’s feelings were seeping over to her via ghosting and Chuck couldn’t stop the cocky pleased feeling that Raleigh was becoming incapable of holding his barriers up.

Raleigh cleared his throat and let go of his hand pushing it towards Chuck’s lap again and tried to refocus on the meeting. The blonde even leaned forward away from his seat to try and block Chuck’s direct path to his lap. People continued conversations around the table; more things that Chuck didn’t really care about. He decided to go for a high risk maneuver. He stretched his arms up big and exaggerated, a few people glanced in his direction, but they looked away soon enough and he let his right hand rake across Raleigh’s back through his jacket as he pulled his arm in. 

Raleigh shivered full on and the ambassador seated next to him from Ukraine looked over, “Just a bit cold” Raleigh whispered. 

Chuck coughed to cover a laugh and looked up around the table. Herc was now looking at him with one eyebrow raised, while the meeting continued along. Chuck was good at blocking his dad from his brain, but he still could read exactly what his son was doing at the other end of the table. 

“Everyone,” Herc cut off the latest blathering representative, saying “We are getting close to lunch and I think it’s time we break.”

Chuck stood at the other end of the table, “Splendid idea.” He clapped his hand down on Raleigh’s shoulder, “Let’s go get grub.” And he dragged his thumb nail up the back of Raleigh’s neck. Raleigh stood surprisingly quick and followed him close in a rapid exit of the conference room. 

Raleigh muttered a quick apology in Japanese to Mako when they passed and Chuck laughed again. 

They walked down the hall and turned the corner down a hallway, and Chuck felt himself being pushed into a small supply room. “You seem to be in a rush there, love.” 

“I can’t exactly be seen sporting wood in front of the dignitaries now can I, Chuck?” Raleigh whispered harshly, but his hands had already latched onto Chuck’s hips, pulling him in tight to thrust against. 

Chuck got his hands onto Raleigh’s low back and he scraped long, slow, and hard up his back. Raleigh smothered a moan into Chuck’s shoulder, “It’s not my fault I know what you like.” Raleigh thrust harder against Chuck’s groin. 

“You are incorrigible.” Raleigh whispered into his ear. Chuck smiled and pushed Raleigh back quickly against one of the supply shelves, one hand on his upper back and one on his chest and he scratched down with both as hard as he could. 

Raleigh grunted and pushed Chuck back again, pinning him against the wall with weight. Chuck gave him a devilish smirk. “You wouldn’t have me any other way, would you?”

Raleigh brought his hands up to either side of Chuck’s face and he kissed him deep. Chuck wound his hands up into Raleigh’s hair and scratched gently at his scalp. Raleigh thrust once more against his leg, and pulled back. “If we keep this up, my pants will be ruined. Mako is gonna to be pissed.”

“What makes you think we are going back to the meeting?” Chuck said with a laugh. Leaning forward he nipped at Raleigh’s lower lip, using his teeth to barely scrape as he pulled back to tease the man. Just how Raleigh liked it. He snuck his hands under Raleigh’s jacket and pulled it off his shoulders to his elbows to restrict his movements before leaning in close to his ear to whisper, “I’m going to scratch you up so much, your doctors won’t know where the drive suit marks start and my marks begin.”

Raleigh groaned and let his head fall forward onto Chuck’s shoulder hips thrusting for friction of their own accord.

They didn’t make it to their afternoon meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully this is not in vain and I get through the whole alphabet. I will try to set a goal for weekly? But... it may not happen. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
